Turret (DN3D)
The Turret is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust. It is a common enemy in the game. Description The Turret is the security measure of choice. It is a fixed structure that fires laser blasts at any enemy unfortunate enough to come into range (and it has a large range). Often used to protect military installations, important areas, or just to make Duke's life annoying, the Turret is often mounted in inconspicuous places that make it hard to spot, most often on ceilings and other overhead architecture. They inflict significant damage and are deadly accurate. The Turret used to be a force for good (or rather, for the military), but the aliens have reprogrammed them to see humans as enemies instead of them. Appearance The Turret is a small streamlined green box with two black barrels coming out of one end. The device is mounted on a short bar and can rotate in all directions. It is quite small. Combat analysis The Turret fires its lasers quickly to inflict significant damage. It can be rather difficult to locate, as it is often hidden in dark places. It is possible to determine which direction its laser blasts come from, but it is difficult. It is always best to know exactly where the Turret is before charging into open ground (where it can fire at you) to take care of it. Due to being a completely mechanical enemy, in the same vein as the Sentry Drone, the Turret is unaffected by the Shrinker therefore cannot be shrunk. However shrinker shot can disarm a turret for few seconds. When hit by a weapon, the Turret will spin around uncontrollably for a few seconds. This appears to be some kind of motor malfunction caused by the damage it took. While it spins around, it cannot fire, meaning it is possible to easily destroy a Turret with a Pistol. However, being able to do so takes some practice. When destroyed, a Turret will explode. Since the Turret is a stationary enemy, and a relatively weak one at that, the best weapon to use against it would be the RPG. Its usual location (the ceiling) means using an RPG will almost always be a safe option, since the resulting explosion would be very unlikely to be anywhere near the player. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} The Turret in other games The Turret has no significant differences between any of the games it features in. Trivia * The Turret is the first enemy encountered in the episode The Birth, and it attacks Duke almost immediately. This is the quickest ambush to occur at the beginning of any level (levels such as Red Light District and Stadium give Duke a few seconds on an elevator first). ** The level Shop-N-Bag may or may not share this honor, as the Assault Troopers at the beginning are almost immediately killed without being able to attack Duke. Category:DN3D Enemies Category:DN64 Enemies Category:DDC enemies Category:DNTM Enemies